marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Symbiote Spider-Man: Alien Reality Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * The Phantom * Rod Serling * Jungle Jim * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ******* ******** ********* ******** ********* ********** *** ** Items: * * * and * * * ''The Twilight Zone'' * * and * * * Vehicles: * * * | Synopsis1 = Years ago in Siberia, an Avengers Quinjet lands at the site of what looks to be a meteor impact and Black Widow disembarks. As she surveils the crater and remarks that it's strange, Doctor Strange teleports beside her - startling her. As she chastises him and demands to know what he's doing there, Doctor Strange states that he's there for the same reason she is, but that he's more qualified to deal with it than she or anyone else in S.H.I.E.L.D. is. As Natasha wryly remarks that she and the other Avengers have dealt with their fair share of odd occurrences, Doctor Strange concedes this but says that some matters are best left to specialists like himself. Flying over to the crater, Doctor Strange uses magic to retrieve a small wooden chest from the bottom, opening it to reveal a large illuminated tome. As Natasha asks what in the world the book is, Doctor Strange remarks that "in the world" is the least applicable idiom to use and that the book appears to be the Word of God. Natasha remarks that it's over her paygrade, returning to her Quinjet and saying Strange is welcome to handle it himself while she finds some supervillains to pummel. A few years later, Spider-Man and Kraven the Hunter brawl on top of a plane at the John F. Kennedy International Airport. As Kraven snarls at Spider-Man to die with dignity, Spider-Man quips that he'd rather die of old age before asking why Kraven isn't out on safari somewhere slugging it out with Tarzan. Kraven punches Spider-Man in the face with seemingly superhuman strength, dosing him with a toxin that - while not lethal - will render him unconscious. As Spider-Man passes out and falls off the plane, Kraven muses on whether to carry Spider-Man to his lair before deciding to simply kill him then and there with his combat knife. As he moves to stab Spider-Man, however, he's hit in the face with a spurt of webbing. Spider-Man - puppeteered by the symbiote masquerading as his black suit - rises and grabs Kraven by the neck, lifting him singlehandedly before slamming him through the roof of the jet bridge. As Kraven picks himself up and incredulously asks how his enemy can still be fighting when he's unconscious, Symbiote Spider-Man lands in the tunnel with a menacing stance. An annoyed flight attendant steps out of the plane to see what the commotion is all about and is promptly taken hostage by Kraven, who tells Spider-Man to surrender or he'll cut her throat, trailing off as he realizes Spider-Man's combat stance and behavior are completely inhuman. As Symbiote Spider-Man silently advances, Kraven shouts at him to stay back. Knocking the flight attendant aside, Symbiote Spider-Man grabs Kraven by the throat, cutting off his protests with a crushing grip, and prepares to punch his face in... only for Peter to regain consciousness. Finding himself being shaken awake by Kraven - who is wearing a conventional safari outfit and a leopard-print neck kerchief, Spider-Man grabs him by the front of his shirt and lifts him off the ground, demanding to know what's going on. The flight attendant asks Spider-Man why he's attacking Kraven, Spider-Man incredulously protesting that Kraven attacked her. When the flight attendant says that Kraven is a hero and would never do something like that, Spider-Man wonders if he's being pranked. The flight attendant tells Spider-Man that he and Kraven are partners, Spider-Man wondering if he somehow fell through a crack in reality and wound up in an alternate universe. Kraven asks if he's alright, Spider-Man hesitantly stating that he's fine before asking why they were there. A webbed-up man in a ski mask sarcastically grumbles that it's good to know he's so memorable, Kraven remarking that he's a would-be hijacker that they foiled together. Spider-Man excuses himself, saying he must have been taken a shot to the head, and blows off Kraven's suggestion he go to the hospital. Perched atop the jet bridge, Spider-Man wonders how he'll get out of the airport without any tall buildings to web-swing, then spots the Spider-Mobile parked nearby. Incredulously remarking that things couldn't get any stranger, Spider-Man drives into the city while trying to process what could be going on. Spotting the Black Cat perched atop a building, Spider-Man decides to see if she can provide any answers and parks the Spider Mobile before leaping up to greet her. As he greets her as Felicia, the Black Cat - a red-headed woman - asks who this "Felica" woman is and whether she should be jealous. Recognizing the woman as Natasha Romanoff, Spider-Man is left dumbstruck as she congratulates him on catching the hijacker alongside Kraven. Caught off-guard by her calling him "Peter", Spider-Man asks how she knows his real name. Smiling flirtatiously, Natasha asks why she wouldn't know everything about him. Confused, Spider-Man retracts the symbiote from his face only for Natasha to pull him into a passionate embrace, sultrily whispers that they're lovers as she presses herself against him before kissing him. Peter breaks the kiss off, protesting that it's all wrong. Confused, Natasha asks what he means, and Peter - covering his face with the symbiote - exclaims that everything is wrong. As she reaches out to him, he snaps at her to stay back and leaps down to the street, spotting the Spider Mobile in the process of being impounded. Lamenting his perennial bad luck, Spider-Man sets off to the Sanctum Sanctorum to find the one man he knows can provide answers as to why everything is different. Wong answers the door and is surprised to see Spider-Man standing there, but when Spider-Man asks to see Doctor Strange he remarks he has no idea who Spider-Man is talking about. Facepalming, Spider-Man grumbles that Doctor Strange is the Sorcerer Supreme, Wong retorting that the Sorcerer Supreme is unavailable but that his acolyte should be able to provide assistance. Stepping inside, Spider-Man grumbles that given his luck the acolyte is probably Uri Geller, who Wong dismisses as a worshiper of Dormammu. As Wong leads Spider-Man through the hall of mystical artefacts and admonishes him to touch nothing, Spider-Man agrees - quipping that he doesn't want Cthulhu to pop up and eat him. Wong retorts that Cthulhu is sealed elsewhere, only for Spider-Man to interrupt and say that he doesn't want to know. As Wong approaches the door to the Sorcerer Supreme's study, Spider-Man's spider-sense triggers. Wong asks if something is wrong, and when Spider-Man replies that things are majorly wrong he remarks that the Sorcerer Supreme can attend to it. As Wong opens the door, Spider-Man facepalms again as he sees what set his spider-sense off. Wearing the Cloak of Levitation and Eye of Agamotto, the Hobgoblin looks up from the Orb of Agamotto and gleefully asks Spider-Man if he remembers the way the world originally was. Spider-Man furiously lunges at him, demanding to know what he's done, only for the Hobgoblin to casually open a crimson barrier and cheerfully remark that it's excellent that he does, since there's no fun in triumphing over an enemy who has no recollection of what's at stake. Noting that Spider-Man must feel severely out of place in this new world, the Hobgoblin quips that he'll rectify that by killing him. Wong watches in confusion as Spider-Man evades the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak, Hobgoblin complementing his agility before saying that he can't dodge forever and that all the doors are sealed. Diving through the window, Spider-Man web-swings away as fast as he can. The Hobgoblin chases him on a Bat Glider, acknowledging that he doesn't need it since he now has the Cloak of Levitation, but that he'd rather go old-school for their final battle. Fixing the window with magic, Hobgoblin remarks that if Spider-Man was going to be alive for more than five minutes he'd sue him, but that given the circumstances he'll deal with Spider-Man himself. Web-swinging away, Spider-Man frantically wonders how the Hobgoblin learned to use magic, let alone acquire the power to reshape reality. As he thinks to himself that he can stay ahead of Hobgoblin as long as he's web-swinging, Spider-Man's web-line changes into a viper. Casting the snake aside, he attempts to shoot another web only for it to change into a serpent as well. Cursing magic, Spider-Man tries to grab onto a flagpole to break his momentum only for it to snap off under his weight. Landing on a truck transporting mattresses, he jumps onto a passing bus and blocks the windshield, asking if he can hitch a ride. A Pumpkin Bomb blasts him off the bus, and he's snared by the Crimson Bands. As Spider-Man protests that he thought he'd graduated from Pumpkin Bombs, Hobgoblin remarks that they still make for useful distractions. Dismissing the gathered crowd, Hobgoblin prepares to crush Spider-Man only to be distracted by a strange hum. Spider-Man makes a mental note to thank the Tinkerer for adding an autopilot system to the Spider Mobile as it rams into the Hobgoblin and plows him into a toy store. Shrinking the Spider Mobile to the size of a toy car, the Hobgoblin storms out and spots Spider-Man trying to run towards an alley. Gleefully noting that Spider-Man looks injured, he pursues only to find his quarry has mysteriously vanished. Looking around incredulously, Hobgoblin grows increasingly frustrated before flying off in a rage, vowing to not stop until Spider-Man is dead. Sitting against a dumpster, Spider-Man wonders how the Hobgoblin didn't see him when he was looking right at him, asking what happened. A voice says that he happened, and Spider-Man looks up to see a grizzled trenchcoat-clad Doctor Strange, who says he still has a few tricks up his sleeve before asking if Spider-Man has any money and would mind buying him something to eat. | Solicit = • Peter Parker find himself entrenched in a battle with Hobgoblin! • Where did HOBGOBLIN get these new powers? • The original creative team from Symbiote Spider-Man return for the next installment of classic tales from the Alien Costume Saga! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included